Rainbow Sprinkles
by hallow777
Summary: Needs better name... My collection of drabble/oneshots/random ideas. Rated T because well its a fanfic about Conan how could their not be murder? Sprinkle 1: Hattori Hana. Sprinkle 2: From 17 to 7 to cat.
1. Hattori Hana

**Sprinkle #1 **

**Chapter Name: Hattori Hana**

**Pairings: Implied Heiji/Kazuha, Small Eri/Kogoro.**

**

* * *

  
**

In the middle of busy downtown Tokyo, a well known café was surrounded by police cars and policemen.

In the middle of all this was our favorite Megure-keibu questioning the only witnesses to the murder that had taken place in the bathroom of the café.

These witnesses were of course Mouri Kogoro and his wife Eri.

Even though it had been quite a while since Conan had gone back to America to be with his family, Kogoro still ran into murders on an almost daily basis.

Megure missed the young boy running around helping with the cases but he was also glad that he wasn't involved in murders anymore at his young age. It just wasn't normal for a young child to see so much death without being affected in some way.

"Megure-keibu this is obviously a suicide. The victim was obviously depressed by her fiancé having a affair right before their wedding. Not being able to take it anymore she poisoned herself with cyanide. You said yourself right? There was a newly written will in her apartment that proves that she was planning to kill herself."

"Yes I suppose you are right Mouri-san. It does indeed look like this is a suicide case-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a high pitched voice with an Osakan accent.

"It was a MURDER!"

Everyone looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from but other than the police officers and the two witnesses no one else appeared to be around.

"Ahou! Down here!"

Megure looked down to see a small girl around the age of three or four tugging on his pants leg. The girl was wearing a pale yellow sundress and brown sandals. Her hair was partly up in a small pony tail on the side of her head with a band that was the same blue-green as her eyes.

'Ugh I am getting to old for this' He thought before bending down to the girls level and asking if she was lost.

The girl puffed up her cheeks and glared at the inspector but on such a small girl it only made her look cute instead of intimidating like she was hoping.

"I am not lost! I am trying to tell you that that woman was murdered but you won't listen to me!"

'Ah cha… and I thought Conan was bad.'

"Now now why don't you tell me your name and we can find your mom. Ok little girl?" The girl put her hands on her hips and started shaking her fingers at Megure.

" Listen to me! I am Hattori Hana age three and a half! I am a detective so you better listen to me if you wanna solve this case!"

"Hahahaha! You! A detective! Get real kid-"

Kogoro was promptly cut off by a kick aimed at his leg by Hana.

"Wait…Hattori? It can't be."

"Ah! Sorry Megure-keibu! I let her out of my sight for just a few minutes! Oh man your parents are going to kill me for letting you get involved in another crime scene…"

Ran pushed her way out wearing the new Teitan High uniform and grabbed Hana.

"Noooooooo put me down!"

Hana struggled to get back to the ground but Ran had babysitted for Heiji and Kazuha a lot and knew how to keep Hana from running away.

After apologizing over and over to Megure, she turned around and headed away from the crime scene with Hana shouting back at Megure.

"It was a MURDER! Look carefully! There was a struggle." Hana's voice faded out as Ran carried her further and further away.

It was then that Takagi spoke up.

"Um Megure-keibu? She was right. There are signs that a struggle took place."

An hour later the case was solved and one of the victim's fiancé's lovers was heading to jail for murder.

Megure had one last thought before leaving the crime scene.

'Forget High School Detective, that one wont even make it to Junior High before solving a case. I really need to think about retiring before then…'

* * *

_**AN: Yes really really really random... I know. **_

_**This is actually a scene from a story that has been bouncing around in my head for a while but since it rather resembles swiss cheese with all the plot holes in it I doubt that I will be posting it unless of course i find plugs for all those plot holes.  
**_

_**If you cant imagine what Hana's hair looks like just think of Rin from Inuyasha. Her hair style is like that.**_

_**I am pretty sure that no one has used the name Hana Hattori before but if you have or know someone who has let me know and I will change it.**_

_**This story takes place about ten years after the normal storyline. I wont give away to much in case I do decide to write the main story (Which isnt about Hana by the way.)**_

_**But yes Kogoro and Eri got back together. Something happened to Ran that made them need each other.**_

_**No the part about Ran wearing the high school uniform wasnt a mistake even though its ten years in the future.**_

_**Notice that "I" told you it was Ran but no one actually said her name or that it was her.**_

_**Yes Conan actually did go to America. Shinichi never appeared after Conan left.**_

_**Curious yet? **_


	2. From 17 to 7 to cat

**No own Detective Conan.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, explain this to me again, Kudou-kun, how exactly did this happen?"

There was silence for a few seconds until the sound of keys clicking on a keyboard filled the room and letters started forming words on the computer screen. Slowly.

"I told you, I was following a criminal and as I was about to knock him out with a near by can, Vermouth can out from behind me and made me swallow a pill. Then she left me to die in that alley. The last thing I remember was a black cat sitting on my chest, licking my face."

"And wasn't that how you got shrunk in the first place? Carelessly following criminals into alleys?"

More slow typing.

"Technically I was shrunk behind a building not in an alley. Whatever it doesn't matter just fix it! I can handle being shrunk but this? This is ridiculous!"

"Sorry Kudou-kun but I can't do anything unless I know what exactly caused this..ahem…dramatic change."

It was right about this time that Shinichi's day just got worse as Ran walked in and uttered three little words that struck fear straight into his heart.

"Awww So cute!"

It took a full 3.5 seconds for Shinichi to jump off the computer desk and high tail it towards the back door.

But of course as fate would have it Agasa walked through the backdoor at that exact moment and Shinichi slammed right into him, flying backwards a few good feet. Before Shinichi could recover from slamming into what seemed like a giant wall of legs, Agasa reached down and picked him up in one hand holding him out to Ran.

"Ah Ran-kun! You have perfect timing! I suppose you are here to pick up Conan-kun, yes? I was just about to call you. You see his parents are back in town for a bit so he is going to spend some time with them. But you see they brought their kitten with them but they didn't know the hotel they are staying at doesn't allow pets so I was wondering if you would mind taking care of him?"

Ran gently took him from Agasa's hands and held him tight fearing he might try to get away from her.

Shinichi was giving Agasa the coldest glare he could muster but seeing as he was now less than a foot tall and furry it didn't have quite the effect he wanted.

"I would have no problem keeping him myself, but it seems he doesn't like me very much."

Agasa's point was proven as Shinichi took a bite out of his hand as he tried to pet him.

Ran carried him out the door muttering about various things she needed if she was going to take care of a kitten.

'Oh god here we go again. Well at least there is no way she can figure out who I really am now. People just don't go from being seventeen to being seven to being a cat.'

As they got closer to the detective agency, Shinichi was starting to think this might not be so bad. That was until the embarrassing fact that cat generally use litter boxes came to mind.

'Hakase! You traitor! You will pay for this…oh yes you will pay dearly for making me stay with her again.'

* * *

It was only a few days later Agasa came back to find that his favorite couch had been ripped to shreds.

The next day he found the curtains shredded.

The day after that as he sat in the living room cautiously guarding his new couch he started to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to torture Shinichi like that. It would have been much easier on the poor boy if he had just let him stay there.

"RIIIIP"

"Shinichi!!!"


End file.
